Friends with Secrets
by fstigtmsb
Summary: The CBI team must solve an eight year old cold case to solve a murder case.
1. The case

The body was sitting up right against a tree in the middle of an orchard. Her name was Anna Morris, age 26, married with no children. It was clear to Jane that she had been placed here from somewhere else. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out from behind her back, which he thought was weird. He bent down to reach for it when Lisbon asked him what he was doing. He told her as he grabbed it. "What does it say?" Lisbon asked.

To the Keyler family,

I just want to tell you that I'm so sorry. You know that I loved Randi like she was a sister. If there was anything in my life it would be what happened with Randi. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Just know that I loved her and I am so, so very sorry.

To Randi,

I'll see you soon on the other side.

Anna.

"Looks like a possible suicide note." Lisbon said.

"More like a secret. She knew something about whatever happened to Randi Keyler. We need to find out who Randi Keyler is. She in some way has something to do with whatever happened here with Anna." Jane said.

Jane and Lisbon went to go talk to Anna's husband Ollie Morris. He lived not too far from the orchard in which Anna was found. He wasn't very tall and not a very attractive man. He looked dirty, almost like he needed a bath. He looked much older than his 27 years. Though to a degree Jane understood, seeing how he was sure that he didn't look his best after his wife and daughter had been killed.

"Mr. Morris?" Lisbon said.

"Ollie, please."

"Ollie, that short for something?" Jane asked.

"Oliver."

"We're sorry for your loss, but we have a few questions for you."

"No it's fine, I understand."

Jane sat quietly as Lisbon questioned Ollie Morris about his and Anna's relationship. He was a little surprised that Lisbon hadn't asked about Randi Keyler yet.

"Uh..Ollie, what was Anna's relationship with Randi Keyler?" Jane asked.

Ollie told them that Anna and Randi had been very close friends for many years. Then about six months after he and Anna were married Randi had been abducted. Randi was still missing with no clues to her whereabouts or who took her. Randi Keyler was a mystery.

Lisbon assigned Cho and Rigsby to go talk to Anna's mother. She lived a few towns over, but had been notified of Anna's death.

"Ms. Jansen, what can you tell us about your daughter and her husband?" Rigsby asked.

"They loved each other. Ollie was the world to Anna and Anna was the world to Ollie." She said through her tears. "I just can't imagine the pain that Ollie must be going through now. I just wish I could have been there to stop her from killing herself. That just wasn't Anna. It wasn't Anna."

Van Pelt and Lisbon went and talked to the Keyler family. It was clear that they were shaken by Anna's death and shocked at the letter left behind. Randi's mother couldn't imagine Anna ever wanting to hurt Randi.

The thing that puzzled her the most was why couldn't Anna say what had happened to Randi. Why couldn't she say where Randi was? All this time the Keylers had never given hope on finding Randi. But with the note found at the scene of Anna's death, they now wondered where her body was.

When Lisbon returned to the headquarters Jane came up to her. "Find out anything interesting?"

"Just that Anna and Randi were close, just as Ollie said. Cho and Rigsby back yet?"

"About ten minutes ago."

Rigsby and Cho didn't really give them any information that was much different than what had already been told. Then Cho's phone rang on his desk. After hanging up he said that only part of the note that was left at the scene was written by Anna. The part that was stated to Randi wasn't in Anna's hand writing.

"So possibly not a suicide." Van Pelt said.

"I'd bet money that it's not." Jane said.

No one would take Jane up on that bet for the all knew that they would lose.

"Randi Keyler is the key here. To solve who killed Anna Morris, we need to know what happened to Randi Keyler." Jane continued.

Jane felt that everyone they had talked to was hiding something. Something had gone wrong in Anna and Randi's relationship. Someone knew something about the night that Randi went missing. Someone knew something that they weren't saying.

Jane went back to Oliver Morris' home alone. He knew that the CBI hated when he went to talk to someone in the investigation alone. But Jane felt that he could solve most cases faster this way. Though he didn't always mind having someone there.

"Mr. Morris, quick question."

"Ollie."

"Sorry. Ollie, quick question. What was the relationship between Randi and Anna at the time of Randi's disappearance?"

"Good."

Jane could tell Ollie was hiding something. "Really?"

"Anna didn't like Randi's boyfriend Brad. There had been tension between theme cause of him."

"What did you think of Brad?"

"I didn't know him well. Brad seemed to care about Randi a great deal. I thought that Anna took it a bit more drastic than needed."

"Why do you suppose she did?"

Jane learned from that question that Anna had been very controlling in all her relationships, but especially with Randi. Randi was a major push over, but she was also so soft and gentle hearted person. Everyone loved Randi, while Anna, well she had to grow on you. Oliver Morris thought that at times Anna was jealous of that quality in Randi.

Brad and Anna didn't get along cause Brad helped Randi stand up for herself and to Anna. Brad thought of Anna as more of a bully than a friend to Randi. Randi never saw it that way, but she had been starting fight back her natural instincts to come running to Anna whenever she called. With Brad, Randi was becoming more independent and Anna didn't like it.

After Jane's visit with Oliver Morris he went and found Randi's boyfriend Brad Cahill. He owned a music store that specialized in pianos named Randi's. In honor of Randi Keyler Jane guessed.

"Mr. Cahill?" Jane asked the tall dark haired man behind the desk.

"Yes."

"I'm Patrick Jane with the CBI. I just want to ask you a couple questions about a murder investigation we're working on."

"Anna Morris?"

"Yes, so you've heard."

"It's a shame. I didn't like her, but no one deserves to be killed. Not even a complete bitch like her."

"I gather the feeling was mutual."

"Yeah I suppose. Randi thought the world of Anna, and I could never figure out why."

"What didn't you like about her?"

"She was bossy, controlling. Not happy unless everyone does everything she said just the way she wanted it. If Anna told anyone to jump they were to ask when and how high. If you didn't you were enemy number one. If Anna had told Randi to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge, she would have done it."

Jane asked Brad where he was the night that Randi disappeared. Brad said that he had the flu and was in bed. But Randi had called in tears after having a huge fight with her mom and running off somewhere. She told Brad not to worry that she would call Anna, and then call him back later. Later came, but according to Brad the phone call never did.

When Brad asked Anna and Oliver what happened they said Randi had called and when they went to pick her up she was already gone. Witnesses said that had, had a conformation with a large man before running to the ladies room of the nearest building to where she was at. And that really was the last anyone heard from her.

Brad told Jane that he thought all along that Anna and Oliver knew more than they were saying. He suspected they had something to do with her disappearance. When Jane asked why, Brad said that Randi was pregnant with Oliver's child.


	2. Randi's child

Jane was not surprised to hear that Randi was pregnant with Oliver's child, nor he surprised that Randi had told Brad that Oliver had raped her. Jane was sure he had. Randi seemed like a one guy kind of girl. While Oliver seemed like whatever goes kind of guy.

He and Anna were unable to have children. And if Oliver wanted children it would make sense to rape someone in hopes of getting them pregnant. And instead of a stranger rape your wife's best friend. Jane didn't approve of this philosophy, but he could see Oliver thinking along those lines.

He was sure that Oliver had something to do with the disappearance of Randi. But he wasn't sure it was an abduction.

"Mr. Cahill, do you think that Randi was abducted?"

Brad looked at the ground. "I was hoping to keep this a secret. But…no, I know she wasn't. I was to take this to the grave but up until she gave birth I had contact with her. She didn't want her family to know about the baby. But after the baby she disappeared again. I began to worry. About three months later I found her baby on my doorstep with a note."

"You still have the note?"

"Yes. And the baby. Well she's no baby now, she's almost eight."

"I'm going to need the note."

"Yes, I understand."

Brad went to go get it. Shortly after he left a little blonde headed girl came in. Jane assumed it was Randi's child. "Hello, I'm Patrick. What's your name?"

"Krisalyn. But everyone calls me Kris."

"Nice to meet you Kris."

Just then Brad came back in and went white. "Kris, I thought you were over at Mari's."

"She just came in. Randi's right."

Brad nodded.


End file.
